


The Search

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Float your Boat Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramblings from Blair's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search

## 

The Search

by Eagle Eye

Author's website: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Studio/3603/senfic.html>

Disclaimer: I don't own them yet, but damn if they don't make some great wet dreams anyway.

Notes: I call this a babbling drabble because it doesn't fit into anything else. This story started as an attempt to give a friend on IRC a headache and then thanks to a few other friends {Hi Rosa, Noon, Eriker} it turned into a story, almost kinda. I **LOVE** to play on words when I write and this is a crowing achievement in that regard. Noon was nice enough to check over my grammar for me since I composed this monster at 5:30am, which I'm sure you'll be able to understand once ya read it.

* * *

I watched him watch me watching him, knowing he'd know the minute I began to watch him.

As we sat there watching each other watch the other, I listened to the gentle sound of his breathing.

For such a large man, he'd been so gentle the few times he'd had to gentle me.

I closed my eyes and listened for the soft murmur of his breath as he listened to me listen for him, all the while wishing he'd murmur to me in the same soft manner.

Neither one of us spoke as we both waited for the other to be the first to speak the words we'd both needed to hear spoken.

A silence descended upon the loft that was heavier the thee heaviest silence we'd ever endured.

We were both afraid, afraid of our feelings and afraid that our fear would keep us from saying what the other so wanted to hear.

I opened my eyes and looked around our home, realizing that it was the first home to really become a home of all the numerous homes I've known.

I looked at Jim, my gaze smoldering, and the look on his face as he looked at me and recognized the look on my face looking back at him, went straight to my heart.

My heart stopped as I saw Jim's heart reflected in his eyes and realized that his heart housed the same feelings as were nestled in mine. 

As one we moved towards one another, both desiring the move, each not wanting the other to be alone in the desire or the moving.

As I felt my arms embrace Jim, I felt his arms embrace me and realized that although I'd found a home I'd never really known the joy of home until now.

We sat back, blue eyes meeting, and our eyes spoke the words to our hearts that our mouths had never had the courage to speak.

We saw friend, brother, heart, lover, soul, home,.....completeness..... reflected in the other's eyes and knew the search was over.

End 


End file.
